Defense Against the Dark Arts
by HeirOfRavenclaw432
Summary: Part one: Harry comes back to Hogwarts after the war.  Part two: Harry becomes Defense teacher at Hogwarts.  I don't want to give it away, so I won't say any more than I already have.
1. Hogwarts Again

Defense Against The Dark Arts

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**_** Got it?  
><strong>

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Enjoy the story! (My 1****st**** fanfic!)**

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...****-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**  
><strong>

**PART I**

Harry Potter was on the Hogwarts Express, headed to Hogwarts as a student for the last time. He should have finished school already, but when a very evil person wants to kill you, you can't exactly stroll into a school, especially when his followers have taken over said school. Harry wasn't the only one who had missed some of his time at Hogwarts because of the war, either. Several students had been taken off the Hogwarts Express at various points during the year or brought home by parents, and very few muggle-borns ever went to the school- Voldemort had seen to that. Then there were the people who had hidden in the Room of Requirement and missed most of that year. So in all, nearly half the students missed a year at Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went into a compartment where Neville, Luna, and Ginny already were. Harry sat down between the window and Ginny, across from Neville.

"I'm sick of it already," Neville groaned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The staring! And that's just for killing V-Vol-Voldemort's snake. I can't imagine how you must be feeling, Harry."

"Normal," Harry answered. "I've had seven years to get used to it."

"Do you want it to stop?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" said Harry, Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Luna in unison.

Hermione waved her wand and said, "There. Now nobody can see inside the compartment. They should stop looking soon."

"Thanks," the others said.

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...****-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-****

Hours later, the train arrived at the station in Hogsmeade. Harry glanced at the threstals pulling the carriages, and then looked away quickly, clearly remembering why he could see them- because he'd seen death.

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...****-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-****

They arrived at Hogwarts, which was still under construction from the Battle of Hogwarts. There were several broken windows and chunks taken out of the wall, with bloodstains here and there.

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...****-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-****

Harry walked inside and sat down at the Gryffindor table, finally on time for the Sorting Ceremony. (For various reasons, he usually missed it.)

The Sorting Ceremony was longer than usual, because all the people who had missed their first year due to the war needed to be placed into Houses along with the rest of the first years.

Harry noticed that a lot of the new students were looking at the Great Hall with wonder. They had probably heard all about how Harry had defeated Voldemort in that very room just a few months ago.

Thinking about the war, Harry tried to decide how he felt about it. After years and years, it was finally over, of course he was happy about that, but so many people were dead...

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...****-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-****

The new Head of Gryffindor and deputy Headmaster, Professor Andrews, started calling people to be sorted.

"Abesun, Rachel."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Abesun, Richard."

A boy nearly identical to Rachel walked up.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...****-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-****

When at last "Zelbin, Hayden." had been placed in Ravenclaw, Professor McGonagall stood up to make some announcements.

"New students, welcome, older students, welcome back. Before we begin our feast, I have a few start-of-term notices to hand out. Mr. Filch asked me to remind you, for what he says is the nine hundred and thirty-fourth time, that there is no dueling in the corridors. personally I would advise you not to duel anywhere, at least until you've learned how. Also, you are forbidden to go into the forest.

"You might have noticed... okay, you probably did notice that the school is still, er, under construction from the war. Watch out for broken glass, and if you know how to use _repairo, _please do so when you see broken objects. And good luck getting around a broken castle. It's hard enough when it's not under construction. Let the feast begin."

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...****-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-****

I know that basically nothing happened in this chapter, but I didn't want to use up all the excitement before classes even started! I promise it will get more interesting later on!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	2. The Bad News

Defense Against The Dark Arts

**Chapter 2: THE BAD NEWS**

**I don't own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

****-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...****-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-******

The next day, Harry woke up, went to breakfast, tried to ignore everyone staring at him, went to transfiguration, and accidentally turned his desk into a kitten instead of the small cushions they were supposed to be Transfiguring. In other words, it was a normal morning at Hogwarts.

The normal morning led to a not as normal evening.

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...****-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-****

Harry walked into the Great Hall for dinner and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny and across from Ron and Hermione. A few owls came in with letters for various students. One brought the _Evening Prophet_ and gave it to Hermione, who glanced at the headline and yelped.

"What is it?" Harry and Ron asked at the same moment.

Ginny grabbed the paper from Hermione and read out loud, "_MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN: Eight Death Eaters who were imprisoned after the war have escaped from prison_... Oh no!"

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Er, we're supposed to do something?" Ron asked.

"Of course we are, Ron, these are the people who k-killed Fr-Fred and Lupin and Tonks and-"

"All right, all right!" Harry nearly shouted. "I don't want to think about that-"

"It's not your fault, Harry," Hermione said quietly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You know what I mean."

"Er, what _do_ you mean?" Ron asked.

"Harry is under the impression that if he had not come to Hogwarts to get the diadem, nobody would have died in the Battle of Hogwarts. In other words, Harry is being Harry," Hermione said.

"Wha- but... I mean, you're right, nobody would have died, but that includes You-Know-Who!" Ron exclaimed.

"Think about the good things, not the bad," Ginny said.

"It was a _war, _Ginny. There's nothing good about it."

"It's over," Ginny responded, "And we're still alive."

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...****-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-****

They were in the common room that night, Harry and Ron playing wizard chess, Ginny doing homework, and Hermione reading the _Evening Prophet._

"Look at this!" Hermione said suddenly.

Ginny looked up from her potions essay.

"One of the escaped Death Eaters is Stan Shumpike!"

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, then added a bit more quietly, "I thought the innocent of azkaban had been released!"

"Me too. But according to this article, he broke out with the seven Death Eaters," Hermione said.

"So he must still be Imperiused."

"Or he's actually a Death Eater."

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...****-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-****

****So... What do you think?****

****Review! I only got one review for the last chapter. ****

****Thank you to the one person who actually bothered to review. (That review, by the way, is pretty much the only reason I bothered to write this chapter... I want to know that people are actually reading this thing.)****

****It's okay if all you say is "I read it." Just review, people, REVIEW!****

****I know that this chapter is a bit short, but I promise a longer one next time... if you bother to review... Grrr.  
><strong>**


	3. The Missing Professor

Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Chapter 3: The Missing Professor  
><strong>

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Sorry it took so long to update, but this is the chapter where stuff really starts to happen, so hopefully this will make up for it.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Three days later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were about as close to finding out the truth about Stan Shumpike as Hermione was to failing her next quiz. However, their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class —or maybe I should say the lack of a Defense against the Dark arts class— gave them something else to think about.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

As soon as they walked into class, they knew something was wrong. There was just one student, a boy who Harry knew only by sight, who was already there, and he was staring at the chalkboard as if he had never seen anything quite like it before. Professor Andrews was nowhere in sight. Harry glanced at the chalkboard, which said, in messy writing, just a few words: _HELP! If you're reading this, I'm gon_— the note ended in a squiggly line as if Professor Andrews had tried to keep writing but had been dragged away.

"We need to go to the library," Hermione said.

"Are you _crazy_?" Ron asked, "How will that help us?"

"Just trust me."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances, but followed Hermione to the library all the same.

When they got there, Hermione raced over to the section where the library kept old newspapers. Harry and Ron followed, wondering what on earth this could be about.

Hermione grabbed the newspaper from three days ago, muttering to herself as she read the front page article about the escaped Death Eaters.  
>"Escaped Thursday morning, one thousand galleon award for information leading to capture, more details on page eight," she muttered, and ripped the paper open to page eight.<p>

"Oh no," she whispered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"N- nothing," Hermione said quickly.

"Hermione-"

"It's nothing!"

Harry pulled the paper out of her hands.

"Oh. Oh no."

"_What_?" Ron asked Harry impatiently, but it was Hermione who answered.

"The paper says that it is rumored that the escaped Death Eaters want to get revenge for their master's downfall," Hermione explained.

"So they want to get... Harry?"

"Looks like it," Harry said, trying (and failing) to act calm.

"Oh no," Hermione said again.

"What else?" Harry asked nervously.

"I bet they'll torture him, make him help them get to you."

"But they already got into Hogwarts," Ron said, "how hard can it be?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, Professor Andrews sleeps alone. We're his first class, so I think it was done at night. It would have been easy enough to Stun him and take him away without waking anyone up. Harry, on the other hand, sleeps in a dorm behind a painting that requires a password. Even if the Death Eaters found out the password, they would end up facing five people, not one, and I know you guys would fight them, and that noise would wake up the rest of the Gryffindors, so they would have to kill everyone in Gryffindor House before they could even think about doing anything to Harry, and by that time, I'm sure someone would have told a professor what was happening, so they would also have to kill all the teachers—"

"All right, all right, I get the point," Ron interrupted, "But how do you think they got into Hogwarts?"

They discussed various theories, none of which quite made sense, until Hermione said that they should tell Professor McGonagall.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"A teacher's gone missing, that's why!" Hermione nearly shouted, causing the librarian to glare at her.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

"So you're telling me that supporters of You-Know-Who have kidnapped a professor and are now attempting to break into my school and murder a student?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione gulped and nodded. "Yes. T-That's exactly what we're telling you."

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

**So, how do you like it? Please, PLEASE, _please_, please, _PLEASE_ rewiew!  
><strong>

**I will be going on a vacation (after all, it is summer [unless you live in the southern hemisphere, it's winter there]), so don't expect an update for at least another week. Sorry about the wait!**


	4. Professor Kay and Agustus Rockwood

Defense Against The Dark Arts

**Chapter 4: Professor Kay and Agustus Rockwood  
><strong>

**I don't own Harry Potter (Except for my copies of the books), the Harry Potter movies (Except on DVD), the Harry Potter copyrights, or any characters in this story (Except Professors Andrews, Kay, and Smith, who are fragments of my imagination).**

**Yes, I know you have never heard of Professor Kay or Professor Smith. They'll show up in this chapter.  
><strong>

**_I'm going to start switching the point of view a bit to show how everyone's feeling after the war, and some of the aftermath._**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I know I haven't updated for a long time, but instead of giving a billion excuses, I'll just get on with the story:  
><strong>

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

The next day, an article appeared on the front page of the _Daily Prophet _stating that a Hogwarts teacher was missing. All Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled, something that many people were upset about, but Ron said he hoped they wouldn't need it anytime soon, anyway, but he stopped saying this when Hermione started yelling at him about the reason they had been canceled in the first place.

"Then why don't we do something about it?" Harry asked one day when Hermione was complaining once again about Defense lessons being canceled.

"Like what?" Neville asked.

"Er..." Harry said.

"We need a plan," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Ron said, " Name one time when one of our plans actually _worked_."

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Professor McGonagall walked down a fifth floor corridor and noticed a broken window. "_Repairo_," she muttered as she passed. "Honestly, is there anything in this school that _isn't _broken?"

She sighed. Just a few months ago, the school had been a battlefield. Most of the damage to the school caused by the battle had been repaired, but it still seemed like she couldn't walk down a corridor without seeing something broken. She couldn't walk into the great Hall without remembering the war... and the deaths...

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

George Weasley sat on a bed in the flat above his shop where he slept when the store was very busy. He was staring at the front page of the _Daily Prophet_, which announced that a Hogwarts teacher had gone missing. Fear surged through him, but he was not immediately sure why. Then he remembered that the last time a Hogwarts professor had gone missing, the teacher had turned out to have been killed by Voldemort. But Voldemort was dead, and all the surviving Death Eaters were in Azkaban. Right?

Well, he certainly hoped so. He didn't need another one of his brothers to die like Fred had... he buried his face in his hands, he really missed Fred. Of course he did, Fred has been his brother, and he and Fred had done almost everything together...

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry murmured, tapping the Marauders Map with the tip of his wand. He thought (or maybe hoped) that the attack might not have been Death Eaters who had broken into the school, but someone inside the school who had no idea what they were doing, like Malfoy had been forced to kill Dumbledore in his sixth year. However, he also thought that someone who had no idea as to what they were doing could not have kidnapped a teacher. In the end, he decided to look on the map for anything suspicious.

He looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. There were a few people wandering about the corridors, but most were in their common rooms or dormitories. Then he looked at the teachers. Professor McGonagall was pacing around in her office. Professor Smith, the replacement Defense teacher in Professor Andrews's place, was sitting at his desk grading papers. Most of the other teachers were doing similar things. Harry's eyes wandered to the office of Professor Kay, the new Muggle Studies teacher, but what he saw wasn't Professor Kay. Instead, he saw Agustus Rockwood.

Hermione!" Harry yelled, nearly running from the boys dormitory and into the common room. He found her in a chair by the fire. When he was standing right next to her chair, he said, "Hermione, look at this!" and showed her Rockwood's dot.

Hermione looked at the dot for a moment, then said suddenly, "Look, Harry, it's moving!"

Harry glanced at the Map over her shoulder and saw that she was right. As he watched, Rockwood left the classroom, walked through the halls, ducking into an empty classroom when a couple of students passed by, and made his way to a fifth floor corridor. then he paced three times past a place where Harry knew there was a painting of a man attempting to tame a dragon hanging on the wall, and simply... vanished. Disappeared off the Map.

"What...?" Harry started to ask Hermione, but she looked thoughtful.

"Harry," she said, "Didn't you say that people don't show up on the Map if they're in the Room of Requirement?"

"Yeah," Harry responded, "But the entrance to that is on the seventh floor."

"Well..." Hermione said, "I was thinking... the Room probably doesn't work after the fire... but just before it was destroyed, it might have created a similar room somewhere else. Does that make any sense?"

"Er... kind of," Harry said.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Harry and Hermione got Ron, Neville, and Ginny and explained what they had seen. (They would have liked to bring Luna, but she was in her common room with the other Ravwnclaws.) Then they all headed off to the fifth floor corridor where Rockwood had disappeared off the Marauders Map. When they got there, Harry said, "It probably works the same way as the old Room." Then he paced past the painting three times, thinking, _I need a place where I can hide things._

Sure enough, on his third time past the picture, a door appeared. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville walked through it. When they walked in, they saw hundreds of almost empty shelves, thousands of boxes scattered everywhere_, _quite a lot of tables and chairs, and several objects that had already been hidden in the few months this room had existed for: cauldrons melted by banned Potions experiments, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products that weren't allowed at school, a few strange animals that had surely had disallowed charms cast upon them, leftover Polyjuice Potion from Merlin only knew what.

They walked farther into the room. Harry noticed that some of the shelves had ROOM OF NEEDS carved into them. Harry walked up to one of the shelves and and said, "Looks like the new room has a new name."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"It says Room of Needs right here," Harry replied, pointing.

"Well," Neville stated, "It looks like we're in the Room of Needs.

"Come on, we need to keep looking, trying to see if this is like the old Room of Requirement," Ginny reminded them, and they sat off again.

"Though it id interesting to know what it's called," Ron added.

"You don't have to argue with everyone, Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"Can't we just move on, you two?" Harry asked, annoyed with their constant bickering.

They were almost at the back of the room when they found it. Professor Kay was standing over a particularly large box, wand pointed down at the inside of said box. Whatever was inside the box, it was making whimpering noises.

"Give me some more hair," Professor Kay growled.

"Why should I?" demanded a muffled, rather weak voice from inside the box.

"For the potion! Now, I'm warning you—"

"NO!"

Professor Kay could have summoned the hair with magic, but instead he yelled, "CRUCIO!"

Screams of pain came from the inside of the box.

"Stun him when I say 'go'. Pass it on to the others," Harry muttered to Neville, who was next to him.

"Give it to me... NOW," Professor Kay hissed.

"Never."

"You'd better do it or I'll—"

"Now!" Harry said in a whisper that he knew would carry to his friends but not Professor Kay.

"STUPEFY!" they all shouted. Three spells hit the professor the chest and he crumpled to the ground. Two, however, hit the wall behind Professor Kay, bounced off, and hit the shelf with the Polyjuice Potion, sending the container that held it flying across the room. Harry thought about what Professor Kay had said about hair for a potion, and getting the sudden feeling that this was more than just a leftover from someone's prank, and ran after it and managed to catch it before it hit the ground. Everyone else was busy trying to keep from being hit by flying pieces of wood from the broken shelf.

When the wood had stopped falling and the dust had cleared, Harry went to see what –or rather, who– was inside the box. He passed Professor Kay, still on the ground from the Stunning Spells, as he made his way towards the box. However, when he looked inside the box, he didn't see how this could be possible. Because on the ground was Professor Kay, and inside the box was... Professor Kay.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

**So, how do you like it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Impostor

Defense Against The Dark Arts

**Chapter Five: Impostor  
><strong>

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Harry watched as Professor Kay —the one Stunned and on the floor— started to change. His hair color changed, he was getting slightly taller, his eye color was also changing, and he was becoming a completely different person.

He was becoming Rockwood the Death Eater.

"Wh- what just happened?" asked Neville.

Harry looked down at the bottle of Polyjuice Potion in his hand, which he had caught when it flew off the shelf. Hermione followed his gaze.

"P-Polyjuice Potion?" she wondered, "He wanted hair from Professor Kay... I guess he was running out... And the Room of Requir— I mean, the Room of Needs would be a good place to hide the real Professor Kay... Death Eaters never think of new plans, do they?"

"What?" Ginny, Neville and Ron asked at exactly the some moment.

"Barty Crouch Junior used Polyjuice Potion to pretend to be Mad-Eye Moody. This is pretty much the same thing," Hermione said.

"Well, I suppose it worked well last time," Harry reasoned. "I mean, they managed to get Voldemort to come back with this same plan... By pretending to be a teacher."

"What should we do now?" Neville asked.

"Get him sent to Azkaban!" Ron yelled.

"Tell Professor McGonagall," Hermione suggested.

"We should tell Luna," Ginny said, "she might know what to do."

"We can't just leave Rockwood here," Harry reminded them, "he won't stay Stunned forever."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Rockwood began to stir. The five teenagers immediately hid behind various shelves around the room. Meanwhile, Rockwood stood up.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled at the exact same moment as Hermione shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Rockwood blocked Harry's spell, but Hermione's hit him in the back and he fell to the floor.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

"What do you mean, _they beat you_?" Yaxley asked. "You were facing five teenagers!"

"Th- they had the element of surprise on their side. And there were five of them and only one of me..." Rockwood said.

"I have to time to waste listening to your pathetic excuses. _CRUCIO!_" Yaxley shouted the last word, and Rockwood crumpled to the floor, howling in pain.

It would be difficult to make up for Rockwood's foolish mistake... This had set them back quite far, months of planning had been wasted... He could still remember the day he had announced the plan.

_The few remaining Death Eaters sat around a table in the place they all lived now, a large house in the middle of a Muggle village. How he hated the place... so many Muggles, the very things the Dark Lord had tried so hard to get rid of! But they had to stay here, it was the best place for them to be, for who in their right mind would look for Death Eaters in the middle of a Muggle village?_

_Yaxley sat at the head of the table thinking about this as the last Death Eater entered. _

_"Good," Yaxley said, "Now that we are all here, the meeting may begin. Rockwood, I have a job for you. You must kidnap Adam Kay, a half-blood who will be a teacher at Hogwarts next year. Pretend to be him, use Polyjuice Potion. Then use this disguise to kidnap Edward Andrews, a Mudblood and teacher at Hogwarts. Later, we will stand outside the gates of the school and send up green wand sparks. When you see this, let us into the grounds. We will attack the school and get Potter at last!" There was a pause, then he added, "Understood?"_

_Rockwood slowly nodded his head._

_"And the rest of you?"_

_He gazed at each of his fellow Death Eaters in turn. Each of them nodded in agreement._

Now, because of Rockwood, the plan was useless. They would have to enter Hogwarts by force, or think of a new plan. Perhaps attack the boy while he was in Hogsmeade...

_-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny_, _and Neville went back to the Room of Needs, but this time they had Luna with them.

"He was in this room," Harry told Luna as they entered. "Near the back, I think... come on."

They headed to the back of the room. They saw the box with Professor Kay inside it and started to look around, knowing Rockwood was somewhere in the area.

But Rockwood was gone. Somehow, he had escaped.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

**What do you think? Please Review!**


	6. Too many Death Eaters

Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Chapter 6: Too many Death Eaters**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Unless you count owning paperback copies of the books as owning Harry Potter.**

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

_**Sorry it took me forever to update. Some Death Eaters captured me and told me to stop writing this because it makes them look bad. Then Harry Potter came to my house and told me that fanfiction makes people stare at him too much, and I should stop writing it. I told him that most wizards don't use computers. He said it was a good point and went away. I finally got to write this story.**_

**_Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update. I shall not bore you any longer with lame excuses. On to the story!_**

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

"So," Ron asked Hermione as they looked at the spot where Rockwood had been moments before, "Now what?"

"What makes you think I have all the answers, Ronald?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"Hermione might not know," Luna piped up from the back of the group, "But I think I have an idea."

"Well?" Ron asked.

"I doubt that Rockwood was acting alone. He's probably working with the other Death Eaters that escaped Azkaban. The thing is, they're the only ones who escaped, and I don't think they'll be able to find the Death Eaters who are in hiding. They only have eight people, so the only way to do anything is to get more followers. They can't go door to door handing out invitations— "

Harry paled as he caught on to what she was saying. "You don't think they'd—"

Luna nodded. "That's exactly what I think they're planning."

"Care to share?" Ron asked.

"If Luna's right," Harry said, "And I think she is, the Death Eaters Rockwood's working with are going to try to break more Death Eaters out of Azkaban."

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

In the Muggle house where the Death Eaters had taken refuge, a meeting was taking place.

"As Rockwood had failed to carry out the plan that we carefully laid out over several months," Yaxley said, glaring at Rockwood, who gulped nervously, "We have had to switch over to the backup plan. Do any of you remember what we would need if our first plan failed?"

He glared at Rockwood, who hastily said, "M-more followers."

Yaxley continued to glare.

"M-more f-fo-followers, s-sir."

More glaring.

"M-m-more f-fo-followers f-for the n-noble causes o-of the New D-Dark L-Lord, sir."

Yaxley seemed to accept this answer. "I-in-indeed," he said, imitating Rockwood's stutter.

"And just where do we get such followers, My Lord?" a voice asked from the back.

"But that was the next part of the plan, Dolohov," Yaxley said. It was barely more than a whisper, but it carried across the otherwise silent room, "Surely you remember…"

"N-not exactly, My Lord."

"Perhaps I ought to… help improve your memory?"

"N-no need, My Lord. I remember now."

"In that case, you may fill in the rest of us on what you have just remembered."

"I-I have remembered that we… er… must get more followers. We get them from… um… Yes, I remember. We get them from Azkaban."

"Yes. Now for the next part… Shumpike?"

Stan Shumpike looked like a student in class who had been called on to answer a question by his least favorite teacher. "Yes, My Lord?"

"How do we break our fellow Death Eaters out of Azkaban?"

"W-We Apparate to the platform where the people who give them food Apparate to," Stan said, "Then we use _alohomora_ on their Azkaban cells."

"Yes," Yaxley said, "Just like I did for you."

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

The after effects of the war were still there. Dennis Creevey broke down in the middle of Transfiguration when Professor McGonagall mentioned a spell that Colin had once helped him with. The Slytherins did not even make fun of him.

Other students were doing strange things at seemingly random times, as well. In the Gryffindor common room, Ron overheard two people discussing the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He announced that he was going to bed. The sun had not even gone down yet.

Some people would randomly run out of the Great Hall during mealtimes. Nobody questioned it. Harry always ate as quickly as possible; the Great Hall reminded him of the war.

-.-.-

Harry sat in the common room thinking about this. The last thing they needed was another war, but the Death Eaters seemed determined to start one. This needed to stop before it got too bad.

Harry sat there staring out the window for a moment. He gasped. If he really saw what he thought he'd just seen…

"Ron. Hermione. Neville. Ginny," Harry said. Hermione looked up from her "light reading", Neville did the same with his herbology book, Ron paused in the middle of his potions essay, and Ginny looked up from the apple in her lap that she was trying to Transfigure into a mouse. (The apple now had a tail and ears.)

"Let's go get Luna," Harry said.

"Why?"

"I'll explain on the way."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why," Hermione said stubbornly.

Harry sighed. He had a feeling that all of them— himself, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna— had to help, but if what he thought he'd seen was real, they didn't have the time to spare for explanations.

"Fine, then," he said, "I'm going alone."

Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny glanced at each other, and then followed him, as he'd known they would.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

"Enlighten me," Ginny said as they walked, "Why are we planning to barge into Ravenclaw tower, grab Luna, and go on some rescue mission?"

"Oh, just quit questioning the crazy adventures already," Ron said, "They're a side affect of being Harry's friend."

"Sure, blame it on me," Harry grumbled.

"Done."

"Hey, I didn't mean it!"

"Too late."

"How do you know where Ravenclaw tower is?" Neville asked.

"I went there to see what the lost diadem looked like last year. Wow, that really was almost a year ago…"

"No, it was last week," Ron said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

That's what I thought, too!" Harry said.

"This is not the time for jokes, Mr. Son-Of-A-Marauder," Ginny huffed.

"Why do people insist on giving me hyphenated and capitalized nicknames?" Harry asked.

"Come on, let's get Luna!" Hermione grumbled, "I thought it was urgent?"

"Yes, let's _go_!" Harry shouted, and started running.

"He is now officially insane," Ron muttered.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Just as they approached the Ravenclaw tower, Luna came out.

"Hello, Harry," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Harry panted, "Death Eaters—"

"Where?"

"On the grounds, below Gryffindor tower, as of about ten minutes ago."

They started running, passing Peeves, who threw a water balloon at them (but luckily they were running fast enough that he missed), and several surprised students. They made it to the grounds in a few minutes, and when they got there, they saw Yaxley. Standing behind him was a lot of other Death Eaters.

However, there were a lot more than the eight who had broken out of Azkaban.

There must have been another mass breakout.

As far as Harry could tell, every single Death Eater who had survived the war was standing in front of them, on the Hogwarts grounds.


	7. The Breakout from Azkaban

Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Chapter 7: The Breakout from Azkaban**

**I think you know by now that I don't own Harry Potter.**

This chapter shows exactly how the Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban. I had to argue with the Ministry about this... they seemed to think it might give some prisoners some ideas**.. **but that's another story, and you want this one:**  
><strong>

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Yaxley was in Azkaban. The dementors were slowly driving him insane. He was forced to see the Dark Lord's downfall over and over in his mind, only leaving room for a few sane thoughts, such as 'Curse that Potter boy' and 'I've got to get out of this dirty little prison cell'.

The door creaked open and a face peeked in. Yaxley could tell it was a man, but could not see the face very well. The mysterious man had a small amount of food in one hand and a wand in the other. He dropped the food and prepared to leave, but before he could, Yaxley madly lunged at him. Caught off guard, the man fell to the ground. Yaxley grabbed the wand from his hand and shouted, "_Stupidfy_! No, that's not it. _Sillify_! No, that's even farther off. _Stupefy_! That's it!"

But in the time it had taken to cast the spell, the man had vanished.

"Ex- _Expecto Patronum_," Yaxley said. Soon he would be free. A silvery mist shot from the end of his wand.

"_Alohomora Maximus_!" He shouted. The spell would unlock all the cells nearby and the ones that had particularly weak locks. The four cell doors nearest him banged open, as well as the ones directly above and directly below him. He heard another one bang open in the distance, probably one with a damaged lock. _Good. That should create enough of a diversion for me to get away, and hopefully some other Death Eaters as well, _he thought. _We'll get our revenge on Potter soon…_

Hearing the diversion, the Azkaban guards (the human ones, who seemed somehow resistant to the effects of the dementors) rushed towards them.

"_Stupefy_!" Yaxley shouted, and one of them toppled into the others, slowing them known, but by no means stopping them.

He heard footsteps nearby and suddenly found himself surrounded by the prisoners he had released. He looked around at them. Most of them were his fellow Death Eaters from before the dark Lord's downfall. Dolohov, Rockwood, the Carrows, Travers, Macnair, and… Shumpike? Wasn't he Imperiused? Maybe he still was, or he had come to his senses and joined their cause. Shaking it off, he muttered to the others.

The guards can Disapparate, so we probably can, too. Apparate next to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade, nobody ever goes there. Grab wands from the fallen guards so you can Apparate. If there aren't enough, some of you will have to side-along Apparate with each other. Then we will find a safe place to hide while we plan our revenge.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

**If you are reading this, I have finally updated! Go me! So, what do you think? Why don't you leave a REVIEW and let me know? (Hinting? Me? NEVER.) While you're waiting for my updates (which unfortunately take forever, I promise I'm working on making them shorter), you can look at a few other stories I wrote (you can find them in my profile) BUT FIRST, why don't you click the little review and leave a nice comment of suggestion? Please? I hardly have any. Okay, I'll leave you alone now.**


	8. The Other Breakout

Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Chapter 8: The other Breakout**

**I don't own the Harry Potter books, OKAY? I don't own the movies either, for that matter.**

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

_**Another short chapter, sorry. This was going to be part of chapter 7, but I decided to make them separate so you could read that part sooner. Now for the story:**_

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

The eight Death Eaters who had broken out of Azkaban Apparated back to the prison not long after.

"We shouldn't be doing this!" Alecto Carrow whispered, "We'll get thrown back in here!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Yaxley challenged.

"Say no," Travers hissed when Carrow didn't respond.

"No," Alecto Carrow said quickly.

"_CRU_—"

"Is this the time?" Dolohov asked.

"It's always the time for tort—"

"FOLLOWERS! KILL HARRY POTTER!" Dolohov shouted.

This seemed to somehow bring Yaxley back to his senses.

"Oh. Yes. Right. _Alohomora Maximus_!"

Several cell doors banged open.

"Spread out and get as many people as possible. Then Apparate to the Shrieking Shack."

"But only two of us have wands."

"Too bad. Improvise." With that, he Apparated away.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

I've updated faster than I usually do! Yes!

I know that breaking out of Azkaban would not be as easy as this and chapter seven say, but for this story let's just say that the Ministry got a little careless about security when Voldemort died.

Review, please!


	9. Battle of Hogwarts II

Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Chapter 9: Battle of Hogwarts II  
><strong>

**I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Very late and rather short, sorry, but at least you get a chapter! Thank you if you haven't given up on me yet for my slow updates. I'm about to go back and edit some of the previous chapters, then post chapter 10!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"How did they <em>get<em> here?" Ron asked. "I thought Hogwarts was safe, but there are a bunch of Death Eaters_ right here_ on the grounds!"

Fighting said Death Eaters, however, was apparently not going to be as hard as it looked, because half of them started running as soon as they saw the six teenagers running out of the school.

"You idiots!" Yaxley shouted after them, "The point of coming here was to _kill the boy_, so _HELP DO IT!_"

"Without a wand?" one shouted back, "No thanks!"

"Cowards," Yaxley snarled, then rounded on Harry, "And you— you little— _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Harry threw himself at the ground just in time, and the curse sailed over his head. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were around him, shouting what Harry assumed were incantations for spells. Other Hogwarts students and a few teachers were running out the doors, probably having been woken up by the noise.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Yaxley shouted again, and Harry rolled out of the way, and then jumped back up.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

Ron was confused. And scared. He would never admit it to anyone, but yes, he _was_ a bit frightened. How had all these Death Eaters managed to get into the school?

"Hello there, Weasley," said a voice behind him, and Ron jumped and turned around. "How are you?"

"P- Professor Smith?"

"Y- yes?" Professor Smith asked, imitating Ron.

"Well, maybe you didn't notice, but some Death Eaters are… kind of… _attacking the school_, and maybe you should, you know, _help protect your students_…"

"Of course I noticed my friends, Weasley, who did you think let them in?" Professor Kay laughed. "All of you in Hogwarts didn't even notice a Death Eater right under your noses! How foolish are you?"

"What— you— _Stupefy_!" Ron shouted, and the two of them started dueling, Ron thinking…

_Just how many Death Eaters will end up as Hogwarts teachers?_

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, very short. If you feel like making me happy, you can leave a very short review. Please vote on the poll on my profile and I will attempt to improve this story with the poll results. Okay bye! <strong>


	10. Battle of Hogwarts II Continued

Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Chapter 10: Battle of Hogwarts II Part 2**

**I own nothing but the plot and a few professors.**

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...****-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-****

Luna gazed across the Hogwarts grounds and saw Ron dueling Professor Smith. She ran over to help.

"Are all the teachers Death Eaters now?" Luna asked, somehow managing to sound both dreamy and serious at the same time.

"A lot of them," Ron muttered as Luna Disarmed the professor. Smith, wandless, started running across the grounds until he reached the edge, where he could Disapparate. Ron ran over to where Harry was dueling Yaxley and Hermione was dueling… Stan Shumpike? Ron blinked and looked again. Yes, it was him. Ron stared for a few moments, but started running again when he saw a Killing Curse narrowly miss Harry.

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...****-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-****

Stan wished he could have come up with some excuse not to come to Hogwarts, but he knew Yaxley would have made him come no matter what he said. As the girl, Hermione, furiously sent spells at him, he made his decision. "Stupefy," he muttered.

The spell hit its target. Yaxley crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Seeing their leader defeated, many of the remaining Death Eaters fled. In the confusion, Hogwarts students and teachers were easily able to curse the rest. The Second Battle of Hogwarts, as it would later be called, had ended. The Death Eaters were defeated again… for the time being, at least.

END OF PART I

**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...****-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-****

**I know, I know... I haven't updated in a long time, and when I finally do, I give you something so short that it hardly counts as a chapter. Sorry, but... well... I can't really think of an excuse. I'm going to write all of part II before I post any of it, so you shouldn't have to wait as long for updates after I post the next chapter. I will also edit part I, which includes combining some chapters, so know that the next chapter won't be chapter 11.**


End file.
